Caprichos del destino
by Azumi Lowe
Summary: Has sentido que conoces a alguien y no lo puedes explicar? Eso es lo que Amelia siente cuando viaja a Roma y se encuentra con nuevos profesores particulares entre si, sin embargo la intriga y el misterio alrededor de ella lograra hacer renacer viejas heridas. AmericaxOc


Hello! me presento con esta propuesta de un Oc original mio, se que diran "va que lata, muchos quieren ser oc" pero, este tiene una caracteristica que se revelara. Soy de la seccion Gundam Wing pero me amplie hasta aqui. Si existe algun error, lo arreglare en cuando tenga tiempo. Besos y espero que les guste!

/

Agosto marcaba el inicio de clases en la ciudad de Roma, las calles se veían llenas de alumnos caminando junto a sus amigos riendo por chistes o contando las clásicas historias de vacaciones.  
En un departamento de aquella ciudad, entraba tenuemente la luz del sol matutino, dejando ver una cama con alguien aun inmerso en el dulce sueño, eso hasta que el despertador empezó a sonar como loco. Una mano salió de las sabanas para tomar dicho aparato apagándolo.  
Aquel aparatito marcaba las 7:39 Am.  
¡Maldición!..- grito la chica lanzando las sabanas de la cama hacia el piso para entrar a darse una ducha rápida y luego colocarse el uniforme de su instituto.  
Tras estar lista tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, sacando una manzana del frutero del comedor antes de cerrar la puerta y correr hasta su instituto.  
Amelia Cross, era el nombre de la joven que ahora corría para evitar llegar tarde el primer día de clases en su nueva ciudad. Ella provenía de Génova, sin embargo su madre la había convencido de irse a vivir a aquella ciudad por su seguridad y porque allí se encontraba uno de los mejores institutos que existían, por lo que su ingreso fue un motivo de orgullo familiar.  
Ya casi no se vía gente en las calles por la hora que era, no estaba colocando mucha atención en las calles debido a que solo deseaba llegara a tiempo.  
Falta poco...- murmuro la castaña para sí misma mientras llegaba a la esquina de la calle poniendo su pie para atravesar rápidamente, pero a la mitad de calle, quedo paralizada al tener una motocicleta a centímetros de ella.  
¿Estás bien?- pregunto el motociclista respirando irregularmente por el susto que había vivido.  
Pero la chica estaba paralizada y no contesto, solo volvió en si cuando su bolso callo al asfalto, y tuvo que recogerlo, sin embargo una mano se le adelanto y le entrego su bolso.  
Gracias.- dicho esto, se dirigió a la acera nerviosa y con un poco de miedo aun.  
No hay de que, debes tener más cuidado...-  
El motociclista se devolvió a buscar su motocicleta para dejarla en la acera, se quitó el casco dejando ver a un joven de no más de 21 años. Era más alto que Amelia, sus ojos de color azul se ocultaban detrás unos anteojos de medio marco, sin embrago no podían ocultar la vitalidad y alegría que emanaban.  
Oye, ¿de verdad estas bien?-  
Claro que sí, fue culpa mía.- tomo su bolso.- voy tarde por eso no me fije, perdón por lo ocurrido.  
No hay problema.- el rubio miro a la chica viendo el uniforme que traía.- oye...  
¿Si?..-  
Si quieres te llevo, también voy al Instituto Americano...-  
Después de pensarlo un momento, y viendo que de igual manera llegaría tarde acepto la amabilidad del chico. Este saco de un compartimiento de la motocicleta un casco y se lo entregó a la castaña.  
Espera...- dijo el rubio-... estas usando falda. Al decir esto un leve rubor se asomó a sus mejillas.  
Amelia se ruborizo...- ¡Cal...Calma! uso short debajo de la falda...- respondió nerviosa  
Entonces...- el chico se colocó el casco...- ¡vamos!  
Amelia se subió a la parte de atrás de la motocicleta.  
¡Sujétate bien!-  
¿De dónde?- antes de recibir la respuesta salieron rápidamente en la motocicleta por lo que la única alternativa fue abrazar fuertemente al chico por la cintura, causándole un fuerte rubor a Amelia quien tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo a la velocidad.  
Me llamo Alfred, un placer conocerte...- pudo escuchar Amelia pasados unos minutos, dándose cuenta que se había acostumbrado a la velocidad.  
Me llamo Amelia, gracias Alfred...- respondió aun abrazada al rubio.

¿Por qué todos me miran así? Pensaba Amelia mientras ingresaba al instituto, a medida que se acercaba todos daban un paso hacia atrás.  
Alfred la había dejado en la puerta principal, para luego ir a estacionar la dichosa motocicleta de la que estaba orgulloso.  
Vaya, es el primer día y ya me siento incomoda.-  
Disculpa me podrías decir...- trato de preguntar a una chica pero esta se alejó rápidamente.  
Oye, me podrías...- trato con un chico que la ignoro y apresuro el paso.  
Por lo que se resignó a caminar hasta al fin encontrar la oficina de la secretaria tras 10 minutos de búsqueda.  
Hola buenos días, necesito mi horario.-  
Tu nombre mi niña.-  
Amelia Cross.-  
Pasaron unos minutos y tras imprimir una hoja, esta se la entrego gentilmente con una sonrisa.  
Amelia salió de allí dio una mirada a la lista de materias y los profesores que estaban asignados.  
Química: Ludwig Bielshmidt  
Literatura: Arthur Kirkland  
Música: Roderich Edelstein  
Arte: Francis Bonnefoy  
Gimnasia: Yao Wang  
Matemáticas: Ivan Braginsky  
Historia: _  
Al llegar a aquel nombre se paralizo, por el simple hecho que era quien la trajo esta mañana, Alfred F Jones.  
Esto es una broma...-Fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

Esto lo solucionare después ahora debo buscar, oh rayos, química...-  
Tras estar varios minutos perdida, encontró al fin el laboratorio de química que le correspondía.  
Cuando entro, se fijó que el profesor aún no había llegado pero si vio un mar de ojos que la miraban justamente a ella.  
¿Por qué no se preocupan de otra cosa?-  
Entro al laboratorio y busco un asiento disponible, y vio que había uno a un lado de un chico de pelo blanco y curiosos ojos rojos.  
¿Puedo?...-pregunto tímidamente.  
Claro que si...- dijo sonriendo el peliblanco.  
Acomodo sus cosas y esperaron unos momentos hasta que llegara el profesor  
¡Oye!.- no eres la chica de quien hablan todos por llegar con...- antes de poder terminar su frase, Amelia tapo la boca del chico sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar.  
Si, y fue mera casualidad por si quieres saber, ni lo conocía...- dijo susurrando y quitando su mano de la cara de su compañero.  
Bueno, mi nombre es Gilbert...-  
Amelia...-  
Bueno eso ya lo sé, todos ya saben tu nombre...-  
La chica se tumbó en la mesa del laboratorio para ocultar su cara de la vergüenza que sentía.  
Se sintió la puerta de la sala abrirse para dejar ver a un hombre de bata blanca, cabellos rubios peinados a la perfección hacia atrás acompañado de unos anteojos que ocultaban un par de ojos azules parecidos a los de Alfred.  
Un placer jóvenes, mi nombre es Ludwig Bielshmidt como sabrán, seré el encargado del plan común y electivo de Química.- su voz era de las que daban miedo, pero inspiraba respeto.- espero que pasemos un semestre tranquilo y debo advertir que cualquier payasada o intento de desorden será castigado de manera severa... ¿Han entendido?  
Las chicas de la clase babeaban por aquel hombre de acento alemán, a lo que Amelia solo las consideraba como un grupo de idiotas, mientras que los hombres temblaban en algunos casos, el silencio era sepulcral.  
Bueno empecemos...-dijo comenzando la clase el Alemán explicando cosas básicas de química.

¡Al fin!...- exclamo Amelia cuando oyó el timbre de cambio de hora.  
¿Qué tienes ahora?..- Pregunto Gilbert guardando sus cosas.  
Emmm...- Amelia saco su horario de la mochila...- Literatura.  
¡Bien! Estaremos juntos...- Gilbert miro hacia adelante...- adelántate y yo te alcanzo de inmediato.  
La chica asintió y salió del laboratorio.  
Vaya vaya...- dijo molestosamente Gilbert al Alemán...- que tal la chica que llego con Alfred...  
Eso no es de mi incumbencia...- respondió seriamente guardando los libros...- pero se meterá en muchos problemas si sigue así...  
Ya lo creo...-  
Pero no olvides, nadie puede saber quiénes somos en realidad...-  
¡A la orden capitán!...- contesto burlonamente Gilbert logrando irritar al alemán

Que lento el día...- suspiro Amelia saliendo al fin de clases en compañía del peliblanco.  
Vaya que si, además el cejotas de literatura es muy aburrido...-  
Con aquel comentario se pusieron a reír de manera estrepitosa ambos.  
¿Historia no fue tan malo o sí?...- pregunto Gilbert  
La verdad, quería que me tragara la tierra, pero si estaba entretenida.- contesto incomoda Amelia.  
Gilbert soltó una carcajada que se podía haber oído a dos cuadras más adelante.- bueno, que te parece si te invito un café...  
Amelia asintió con una sonrisa, por fin tenía un amigo en que confiar.


End file.
